i kissed a girl
by potters RULE
Summary: i was bored AGAIN ok Sirius and Remus are going out and than Sirius kissed a girl..... Or did he? read and find out. thanks hope you like it!


I just thought this would be funny

_**I just thought this would be funny. Yes . . . so Sirius and Remus are going out, then Sirius kisses a girl . . . I WAS BORED, OK? . . . So, here it is!**_

Sirius was standing in the common . . . more like snogging room after Gryffindor won the Quidditch match. Then, he realized _who_ he was snogging . . .

_**This was never the way I planned,  
Not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand,  
Lost my discretion.  
It's not what I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you,  
Caught my attention.**_

I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
The taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it . . .  
I liked it.

_**-**_

_SHIT! Shit, shit! Sirius stop! _yelled the part of Sirius' brain who knew that this was wrong.

_But it feels so good. _argued the other part.

_What about Remus?_ That little voice sounded a lot like James . . .

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Must stop._

He pulled away, and ran up the boy's staircase in a blind panic. The good side prevailed this time.

-

_**No, I don't even know your name.**__**  
**__**It doesn't matter, **__**  
**__**You're my experimental game.**__**  
**__**Just human nature.**__**  
**__**It's not what, **__**  
**__**Good girls do.**__**  
**__**Not how they should behave.**__**  
**__**My head gets so confused,**__**  
**__**Hard to obey.**__****_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it.**__**  
**__**The taste of her cherry chap stick.**__**  
**__**I kissed a girl just to try it.**__**  
**__**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**__**  
**__**It felt so wrong,**__**  
**__**It felt so right.**__**  
**__**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**__**  
**__**I kissed a girl and I liked it . . .**__**  
**__**I liked it.**_

_**-**_

_Jeez! I didn't think I was that much of a bad snogger. Well, maybe it was him,_ thought Emmaline.

-

_SHIT! Shit! Shit! What have I done? _thought Sirius frantically, pacing his dormitory furiously. _Shit! What is Remus going to think ? I just have to pretend it never happened . . . yep, that's it! But what if that girl tells? Wait! Who was it? SHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

Then, in his Black temper, he kicked the chest of draws. _OUCH! That hurt! Next time, I won't do that. Next time . . . No! There won't be a next time. Nope, no next time. _

**-**

**  
**_**Us girls we are so magical.**__**  
**__**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**__**  
**__**Hard to resist, so touchable.**__**  
**__**Too good to deny it.**__**  
**__**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**__****_

**I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
The taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it . . .  
I liked it.**

**-**

Sirius bolted upright in his bed, covered in a cold sweat with the sheets around his waist. Looking around the dormitory, he saw that all of his friends were sound asleep, the moonlight shining through the windows.

_Thank god it was only a dream. _he thought gratefully. _I hope so anyway._

Shucking that thought with a shiver, he laid back down with the bedclothers wrapped around his form. He settled in for a deep sleep with a splattering of dreams that included him and Remus in multiple fantasies that may one day become reality.

-

_**See? This is what happens when I become bored. And lately, well, EVERYTHING is BORING. So! Be good little readers and review. Then I will be un-bored for about 30 seconds. So the more reviews I get, the less bored I am.**_

_**Thanks!,**_

_**potters RULE**_

**Edited by EOSVU4eva, who is currently is bloody exhausted because she had a David Thewlis videofest last night with her cousin. The movies included Naked, Dragonheart, Harry Potter 3, Harry Potter 5, The Omen, Prime Suspect 3 and 7 Years in Tibet.**


End file.
